I want to breathe you in
by Ariel4891
Summary: A lovely Zutara Songfic about a love that was forced to be hidden.


** Disclaimer: i don't own avatar' the characters, or this song.**

song: **I Want to Breathe you in** by** Thousand Foot Krutch**

**Songfics probably are not allowed, but this has been rotting on my computer so i decided to put it up anyway.  
**

* * *

_**  
Taking hold, breaking in  
The pressures on, need to circulate  
Mesmerized and taken in  
Moving slow, so it resonates  
**_

She was laughing lightly at some joke the bald monk said. He felt a pang of jealously as she walked toward the fire and sat next to him. He knew there was no need to feel jealous, but he couldn't help it. He clenched his fist as he saw the avatar continue to flirt with Katara.

_**It's time to rest, not to sleep away  
My thoughts alone, try to complicate  
I'll do my best, to seek you out  
And be myself, not impersonate**_

He watched her silently from a distance. Every time she looked in his direction he shrank back slightly, even though he was aware she couldn't see him from behind the bush. He didn't know why he was doing this, if he knew what he was doing at all, but he sure as hell knew he wanted to do it.

_  
**Tried so hard to not walk away  
And when things don't go my way  
I'll still carry on and on just the same  
**_

The young man remembered the first time he saw her face. She was so scared. He had come to her village for the avatar, but the only thing he came back with was a memory of her face.

_  
**I've always been strong  
But can't make this happen  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
The fear of becoming  
So tired of running  
Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
**_

He blind companion frequently glanced in his direction, he was sure that she could somehow see him, but she didn't notify her companions of his presence. She had found out long ago that he frequently came here. She was aware of their little secret. She didn't make fun of them, but she did drop little jokes about where Katara secretly disappeared to, which made Katara very frustrated..

_  
**I'm going in, so cover me  
Your compass will, help me turn the page  
The laughing stock I'll never be  
Because I won't let them take me**_

Katara got up from her perch on the log and grabbed a towel. She quickly excused herself from the group for a quick bath in the nearby river. As she left the camp, he followed.

_  
**Tried so hard to not walk away  
And when things don't go my way  
I'll still carry on and on just the same  
**_

Zuko allowed himself a smirk as he followed her silently through the forest. Suddenly Katara looked over her shoulder, and with a flirtatious smile, started running. Zuko's smirk turned into a large grin as he ran after her, no longer trying to be silent.

_  
**I've always been strong  
But can't make this happen  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
The fear of becoming  
So tired of running  
Cause I need to breathe...  
**_

As she reached the bank of the river, she stopped. With the speed and grace of a gazelle, she started stripping off her blue tunic and tossed it, along with her towel onto a nearby rock. Running to the water, she dived in.

_  
**Took awhile to see all the love that's around me  
Through the highs and lows there's a truth that I know  
And it's You**_

_  
_Zuko smirked as he reached the river; she was making this easy for him. He knew she was watching from under the water, so he slowly and seductively stripped off his sweaty shirt. With a large cannon ball, he entered the water. While swimming to the hazy figure waiting for him at the bottom of the river, he took his time, not wanting to seem too eager. As he reached her, he grabbed her gently at the waist and pulled her close to him as he began to float to the surface.

_  
**I've always been strong  
But can't make this happen  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
The feel of becoming  
So tired of running  
Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
**_

All of his worries and problems seemed to drift away with the flow of the river as he surfaced and gazed in to his secret lovers eyes. Without saying a word, he tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers.

_**I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to...  
I want to...  
**_

"We should do this every night…" Katara said as they bathed in the sunlight after their long swim. Zuko chuckled lightly but cut off abruptly as he heard Katara's brother call out to her from somewhere close. Crap.

_Well, all good things have to end eventually_, Zuko thought as he sprinted into a clump of trees.

"Hey Sokka!" he heard Katara say brightly.

"You were taking long so I came to see if-" Sokka cut off, "Katara?...whose shirt is that?"

Crap.

_**I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe...  
I want to...  
I want to...**_


End file.
